Decisons
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Everyone has to make a choice, no matter how hard they are.


AN: Written for the "The Seven Challenges Competition," on HPFC

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own anything, ob—vious—ly.

Thanks to MrsBates for betareading! :)

* * *

Decisions

Seventeen year old Scorpius Malfoy was pacing across the Slytherin Common Room, deep in thought. He didn't know why this was such a hard choice to make. He knew who he wanted, didn't he? He only had true romantic feelings towards Rose, right? What he felt towards Lily wasn't anything serious, was it?

He should know the answer to this, shouldn't he? He should have control of his feelings and should be able to easily make a decision. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. If that was true, why was it so hard for him to decide?

"You alright, mate?"

Scorpius turned his head and saw his best mate, Austin Line, staring at him.

"I don't know," Scorpius replied, honestly, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Weasley and Potter?" Austin almost laughed, "It doesn't matter who you choose mate; you're screwed."

Scorpius raised a blond brow, "And why do you say that?"

"Gryffindors, same family," Austin counted off on his fingers, "and whichever one you choose, the other one is going to hate you…I'm shocked Weasley doesn't hate you already for what you and Potter did."

"That was only once, Austin," Scorpius replied, "I think she had a bit too much to drink and besides, it didn't mean anything."

"If it didn't mean anything to you, then why are you stressing over who to choose?" Austin asked, crossing his arms.

"Okay, maybe it meant _something_," Scorpius told him, "it was just—I don't know mate, I guess there was just something there."

"Wait," Austin said, "what was a fifteen year old doing drinking?"

"It was Rose's birthday party, and how should I know why she was drinking?" Scorpius stated, "I guess she's not the goody-goody everyone thought she was."

Austin smirked as a thought came to him, "Hasn't Potter had a crush on you for the past five years?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, and now I think she has it in her head that there's something between us."

"You do too," Austin pointed out.

Scorpius placed his face in his hands and groaned before looking back up, "Why did that even happen?"

"Maybe it was fate," Austin told him.

Scorpius scoffed, "I don't believe in that stuff….I don't think anyone does anymore."

But did he? Maybe what happened happened for a reason. Maybe it just happened and no one had any control of it. Lily was drunk, after all, and he was a bit tipsy too.

_I need to clear my head, _Scorpius thought as he walked towards the portrait hole. "I'm going for a walk," he said, already halfway out.

* * *

He walked through the dungeon corridors, not bothering to hide from the prefects. The only ones who patrolled the dungeons were Slytherins and they didn't care if other Slytherins snuck out.

"Where are you going Malfoy?" a prefect asked.

"Out," Scorpius replied, not bothering to look at him and kept walking.

"Don't get caught."

"I'm not that stupid," Scorpius told him, as he headed up the steps that would take him to the Grand Staircase.

Once he was on the Grand Staircase, he was wary of where he was going, as not to get caught by any teachers, or prefects for that matter. Although, he could probably talk himself out of it, saying he was patrolling.

He decided to head towards the Quidditch pitch. He always seemed to do his best thinking when he was in the air. The walk there was a short and quiet one.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and called for his broom. He'd rather use his own than one of the ratty old school brooms that were hard to control. He jumped on his broom and kicked off from the ground.

He loved being in the air and the feel of the wind in his hair. It was his one escape from the world, the one place where he really felt free.

"You couldn't sleep?" a voice asked.

Scorpius was startled to hear her voice, out here, especially now, this late at night when she should have been in bed. Of course, he should too; but that was beside the point.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Scorpius asked, slowly flying towards her.

"I could ask you the same question, Scorpius," Lily replied.

Scorpius looked down and saw that she was dressed in her pajamas and her hair was windblown, as she sat on her broom.

"I have… things on my mind," he told her.

"What kind of things?" Lily asked and Scorpius could easily spot her flirty tone.

_Like you don't know?_ He wanted to say; but he didn't. If she didn't know, why should he be the one to tell her?

He groaned. This was supposed to be a time for him to be alone, to clear his head and make a proper decision. But, she just had to be here to ruin it.

"Go back to your common room," Scorpius told her.

"I will when you do," Lily retorted.

"Look," Scorpius started, "I'm a prefect, and I'm not afraid to take points away from Gryffindor just because you're out when you're not supposed to be."

"Like you are?"

"For all you or anyone else knows, I was out patrolling and just decided to take a break," Scorpius stated.

"No, you come out here whenever you need to think," Lily told him.

_How does she possibly know that? _Scorpius thought. No one knew he came out here to think if he needed to. Not his team, not Austin, not even Rose. So how did she know?

"Have you been stalking me?" Scorpius asked her.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because _no one_ knows I came out here," Scorpius replied.

Lily shrugged, "I have my ways…plus, I needed to talk to you when you were by yourself and this was the best place that I could come up with where I knew you would be."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair while gripping his broom with the other. "Look, this is something that I need time to think about…and whatever you need to say isn't going to influence it."

"You can't lie and say that the kiss we shared meant nothing," Lily told him.

"That's not the point," Scorpius replied, "The point is that you were drunk when you shouldn't have been. What happened _shouldn't_ have happened."

"But it _did,_" Lily retorted.

"It was a mistake," Scorpius said. He turned his broom around and headed back towards the castle, away from her. He flew as quickly as he could to keep a fair distance between the two of them. Being around either one of them while he was trying to make a decision wouldn't help him at all.

As he flew back towards the castle, he had plenty of time to think about what he had said to her. The words, '_it was a mistake'_ echoed in his head. Did he really mean what he'd said?

Of course he did, right? What happened between him and Lily was a mistake, wasn't it? He didn't have any true feelings for Lily like he did for Rose. Or did he?

He groaned as he landed on the ground in front of the castle doorway. He quickly pushed through the giant oak door into the Entrance Hall. He wanted to get to the dungeons as quickly as he could; to avoid teachers, prefects and more importantly, Lily.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Austin asked as Scorpius entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Lily found me while I was outside," Scorpius replied.

"How?" Austin asked. The brown haired boy with shaggy hair raised an eyebrow, "I don't even know where you go when you need to think, so how does she?"

Scorpius just shrugged, "I don't know….but, I think I know what I have to do."

"Which is?" Austin asked, interested.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow," Scorpius told him as he started towards the boy's Dormitory. He placed his broom off under his bed, before he went to take a long and hot shower.

Afterwards, dressed in his pajamas, he crawled into bed. As he eventually drifted off to sleep, he hoped that he was making the right decision.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up early, had a shower and was dressed by the time Austin woke up.

"Why are you already up and ready for classes?" Austin asked him, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

"Like I said yesterday, I have things to do today," he replied, grabbing his bag and heading out of the Dormitory.

When he got to the Grand Staircase, he glanced at the watch on his left hand. He had plenty of time; she'd just now be getting ready now. He walked up the staircases, being cautious of the ones that moved until he reached the sixth floor where he stopped, and leaned against the railing.

"Hey," he said when he finally saw her walking with Potter.

"Hi," she replied, warily

"Can we talk?" Scorpius asked, he turned towards Albus, "Alone. Please?"

Albus didn't take his eyes off of Scorpius, "I'll see you in the Great Hall, alright." He started walking down the staircase, bumping past Scorpius as he went.

"What do you want?" she asked, and Scorpius couldn't tell if she was anger, upset or hurt, or all three.

"It's you, and only you," Scorpius told her, "It's only ever been you. You're the one for me…. We just complete each other and I couldn't see my life without you in it, I have no life without you. I love everything about you; your laugh, your smile, your brains, your freckles, your red hair and your blue eyes."

She broke out in a smile as she walked over to him and threw her hands around his neck. His arms automatically went around her waist.

She looked at him, "I love you Scorpius."

"I love you too, Rose." Scorpius said, kissing her.

When Rose kissed him back and he felt the love and the passion in the kiss, he knew he had made the right decision. Rose was the one he wanted to be with. The one who completed him and could put a smile on his face.

* * *

AN: So that's that, tell me what you thought in a review? Please :)


End file.
